Vuelo de pelícaro (One-Shot Zelink)
by jishwadun11
Summary: "Sentía como mi mundo se derrumbaba. No podía irse. Sabía que mis sentimientos no eran ni serían correspondidos. Pero no podía vivir sin él. No volver a verle era incluso peor que la muerte".


**VUELO DE PELÍCARO**

\- ¡Buenos días, Link!- le saludé alegremente- ¿Hoy también te has despertado tarde?

\- Ya sabes que me gusta dormir- me contestó con una sonrisa burlona, pero rápidamente cambió la expresión y miró hacia un lado con tristeza- pero últimamente no duermo muy bien.

Me quedé mirándolo un momento. Sé que lleva tiempo con algo que le preocupa.

\- Tranquilo, seguro que hoy duermes mejor. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por Altárea?- le dije intentando animarlo.

\- Me parece una gran idea- me respondió recuperando su sonrisa.

Ay, esa sonrisa me mataba. Tan hermosa y alegre. Todo en él revolucionaba mis sentidos. Su dorado pelo, sus profundos e intensos ojos azules, la calidez de sus abrazos... Pero, sobre todo, la dulzura y la delicadeza con la que me trataba hacía que despertase en mí el intenso amor que sentía por él. Era tan feliz a su lado... Aunque fuera una desgracia no poder demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Tenía miedo de confesarle mis sentimientos. ¿Y si no me corresponde? ¿Qué pasaría con nuestra amistad? No quería perderle. Pero él solo me ve como su mejor amiga. Por las noches no podía evitar llorar lamentándome por no poder besarlo. Me hundía en la depresión esperando a que viniera a consolarme y a decirme que me amaba. Era como una herida que nunca llega a cicatrizar, que sangra continuamente y que cada vez se va abriendo más. Una herida que me torturaba y se llevaba poco a poco mi felicidad. Al menos puede seguir siendo mi mejor amigo, y eso me consuela un poco.

\- ¿Zelda? ¿Sigues ahí?- la voz de Link me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- ¡Sí, sí! Solamente me distraje.

\- Pues entonces vamos a dar el paseo.

La luna brillaba sobre el manto de estrellas que cubría toda Celéstea. La noche había llegado. Me encontraba admirando la belleza del cielo, cuando alguien me tocó el hombro. Me dí la vuelta y vi a Link mirándome con tristeza. Empecé a preocuparme.

\- ¿Link? ¿Estás bien?

Noté como temblaba.

\- Zelda... tengo que decirte algo.

\- Dime, Link, ¿qué sucede?

\- Yo... yo... me voy de Celéstea.

\- Bueno, pero no pasa nada. Ya volverás en otro momento. ¿No?

Link tragó saliva y, mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla, me dijo:

\- No voy a volver.

Sentía como mi mundo se derrumbaba. No podía irse. Sabía que mis sentimientos no eran ni serían correspondidos. Pero no podía vivir sin él. No volver a verle era incluso peor que la muerte.

\- No, no puede ser... Link, no puedes irte.

Comencé a llorar. Algo me oprimía el pecho y sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

\- Zelda, no puedo seguir viviendo aquí. Cada segundo que paso siento como me mi alma se consume poco a poco. No puedo más.

Quería suplicarle que se quedase. Quería decirle que lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Pero algo en mí me lo impedía.

\- Link, ¿qué será de nuestra amistad?

\- Seguirá en pie, pues es tan fuerte que nada podrá quebrarla.

Me acerqué más a él y lo abracé con fuerza. Link me abrazó también con fuerza. Pensar que sería la última vez que podría sentir la calidez de su cuerpo envolviendo el mío y que escucharía el relajado ritmo de los latidos de su corazón... No quería que dejase de abrazarme nunca. Él era el único que daba sentido a mi vida.

\- Zelda, tengo que irme- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Me separé de él y sentí como el frío de la noche me atrapaba. Link dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el límite de Altárea, se giró y me dijo:

\- Nunca te olvidaré.

Me dedicó una sonrisa mezclada con dolor y lágrimas y saltó hacia el mar de nubes. Llamó a su pelícaro y se montó en él, alejándose de Altárea cada vez más. Caí de rodillas al suelo mientras observaba como se separaba de mí. Lloraba desesperadamente. Sentía como lo había perdido todo. El dolor devoraba mi alma sin piedad. Cuando perdí de vista a Link, salté y llamé a mi pelícaro. Me alejé de Altárea y aterricé en una pequeña isla decorada con pequeñas flores de un tono rosado. Había estado antes aquí con Link. Un recuerdo vino a mi mente: Link cogía una de las flores y me la daba. Luego me dedicaba una de sus alegres sonrisas. Sentí la necesidad de gritar, y así lo hice. Caí de nuevo al suelo de rodillas y grité. Grité de dolor y desesperación, mientras la herida de mi corazón sangraba más que nunca y me desgarraba. Link... No volvería a verle nunca más.

 _( Tres semanas después)_

Otra noche más no había dormido nada. Sin embargo, no me sentía cansada. Desde que Link se fue para no volver jamás no me importaba nada. Solo habían pasado tres semanas, pero para mí era como si hubieran pasado años. Entré en una profunda depresión que consumía mi alma. Todos los habitantes de Altárea estaban apenados por la ida de Link, y a la vez preocupados por mí. Mi padre me preguntaba por la razón de mi tristeza, pero no quería hablar con él de ello. Nada podría traerme de vuelta a Link. No paraba de preguntarme que pasaría en Celéstea para hacer que Link abandone su hogar para siempre. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? Podría habérmelo contado y yo le habría ayudado con lo que fuera. Pero decidió irse. Y yo no pude confesarle mi amor por él. ¿Se habría quedado si hubiera llegado a amarme también? Todas esas preguntas me hacía mientras me perdía en las sombras de la tristeza.

Dejando mis pensamientos a un lado, decidí salir a dar un paseo. Necesitaba aire fresco, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada en mi habitación. Salí de la academia de caballeros y me dirigí al pueblo. Todos me saludaban con una sonrisa muy exagerada, pero se notaba que estaban preocupados por mí. Los saludé con desgana y evité las preguntas sobre mi estado de ánimo. Me asomé al límite de Altárea, justo en el lugar desde donde saltó Link. Me parecía verlo alejarse volando otra vez. Empezaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos y mi respiración se agitó. Sentía que me desmayaba. Empecé a sentir como caía, porque así era. Estaba cayendo hacia el mar de nubes. El viento golpeaba mi cuerpo con violencia. No llamaba a mi pelícaro ni pedía auxilio, pues no quería que nadie me salvase. No había saltado voluntariamente, pero tampoco quería volver a la isla. La herida producida por mi amor estaba acabando con mi vida. Solo quería que Link volviera. Sé que Link dijo que nuestra amistad nunca moriría, pero no podía seguir viviendo así. Cerré los ojos y pensé en los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. En como me salvó del Heraldo de la Muerte. En las palabras que me dijo antes de sumirme en letargo. "Te lo prometo".

De repente, dejé de caer. Unos brazos me agarraban con fuerza. Abrí los ojos y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que Link me sostenía. Estábamos montados en su pelícaro. Me miraba asustado:

\- ¡Zelda! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

Me quedé paralizada al verlo. Su voz resonaba en mi cabeza como la melodía más bella que había escuchado nunca. Temblaba. Solamente me aferré a él y comencé a suplicarle a gritos:

\- ¡Link, no me abandones! ¡No me abandones! ¡No me abandones!

Link no respondía. Sus lágrimas caían en mi cabeza y su corazón se aceleraba por momentos. Levanté la cabeza hasta conectar su mirada con la mía.

\- Zelda, no voy a volver a abandonarte.

Lo agarré de la nuca y lo besé. Lo besaba con una desesperación indescriptible. Cuantas noches había soñado con sentir sus labios contra los míos, torturándome por no creer que lo descubriría nunca. La llama que ardía en mi interior por él empezó a quemar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Me sentía desfallecer con ese beso y la felicidad inundaba todo mi ser. Nos separamos por la falta de aire.

\- Link- le dije mientras jadeaba- Yo...

\- Zelda- me interrumpió mientras no paraba de llorar- Te amo.

Me tomó suavemente del mentón y me besó. Miles de sensaciones invadían mi cuerpo. Me agarré más a Link y él me agarró con delicadeza de la cintura. Link había vuelto, y ya no lo dejaría ir nunca más. Lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo. Era mi razón de vivir. Nos separamos otra vez y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Volvía a oír su corazón latir. Aterrizamos en Altárea y Link me cogió en brazos para bajarme del pelícaro y luego me soltó:

\- Link, ¿por qué te fuiste?

-Por ti, Zelda. El profundo amor que sentía por ti estaba acabando conmigo. Creía que no sería correspondido por ti, y cada segundo que pasaba a tu lado me sentía el hombre más desgraciado que ha podido existir, pues el estar contigo y no poder expresarte mi amor me mataba. Por eso decidí irme, para alejar esos sentimientos de mí, pero no podía soportarlo, así que volví decidido a confesarte que te amo.

\- Yo tenía miedo de decírtelo, Link, no quería que nuestra amistad se acabara. Ahora me doy cuenta de que debería haberlo hecho.

Link tomó mis manos y las besó con ternura. Una extraña pero agradable sensación recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza como un rayo. Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa y él me correspondió con otra. De repente, las voces de la gente me sacaron de esa atmósfera de amor en la que me encontraba. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la escena que acababan de ver, sobre todo mi padre. Me miró y me sonrió. Me incorporé y me dirigí junto a mi amado hacia la gente para explicar lo sucedido.

Link y yo reíamos bajo un árbol mientras contemplabamos la luna. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y él comenzó a acariciar mi mano. Una pregunta vino a mi mente. No dudé en decírsela a Link, y así lo hice.

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que me amabas?

Volteó la cabeza y me miró sorprendido.

\- Durante los momentos antes de que sumieras en aquel letargo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, de verdad.

Otra pregunta surgió en mi mente, pero está ya la había formulado antes. Y a la misma persona.

\- Cuando todo esto haya terminado, ¿vendrás a despertarme?

Link me miró fijamente, me sonrió alegremente y dijo:

\- Te lo prometo.


End file.
